Hercules
by Golden Falcon132
Summary: Hercules Cato's younger brother is lost without his brother but what he doesn't know is that Cato's not dead rated t chus to be safe
1. No Mourns Career Tributes

No one Mourns the Career Tributes

I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the songs I'm going to be using in this fanfic.

Hercules the younger brother of Cato stared at the Capitol citizens as he was ready to make his appearance in honor of those disgusting victors who took his brother from him. He rembered when he arrived at the arena as they picked up the victors, Katniss and Peeta. He ran to his dead brother and cradled his head in his lap and sang:

_Hush now Cato be still and don't cry sleep as your rocked by the stream _

Hercules started crying singing their mother's lullaby

_Sleep and remember this last lullaby so I'll be with you when you dream_

_Oh river Oh River flow gently for me such precious cargo you bear do you know somewhere he can be free river deliver him back_ . He wept bitter tears for his one lifetime brother.

Hercules red hair was well combed and his green eyes glared at the Capitol and his adopted father President Snow The Capitol Citizens started singing:

_Good News he's dead the Career Cato is dead the nastiest tribute there ever was the enemy of all of us here in the Capitol is gone Good News Good News_

_Look its Hercules , fellow Capitolians he sang in mocking tone (not that they noticed) _

_Let us be glad Let us be grateful let us rejoice that these two victors could subdue the nasty workings of you know who isn't it nice to know that you'll all be pleased and happy the truth we all belive on by and by outlive a lie for you and I_

_Hercules someone screamed how dead is he_

_Well since there has been so much rumor and speculation innuendo outuendo let me set the record straight according to the rules of the Hunger Games in the last day in the arena due to mutations yes Cato is dead He choked out_

_Then they sang: no one mourns the career tributes, no one cries they won't return ,no lays a lily on their graves, a good person scorns career tributes through their lives our children learn what happens when you're cruel. Hercules couldn't take it and sang but goodness knows career tributes lives are lonely and goodness knows career tributes die alone it just shows when you're a career tribute you're left only on your own. They all agreed Hercules then explained his and Cato's past (indirectly) telling how they were really Haymitch's sons and their mother had been a theatre actress. They were abducted by President Snow as children. So you see it couldn't have been easy but they sang: no one mourns Cato now that he's dead and gone now at last we can rejoice fo oaur two victors throughout the land. And goodness knows(We know what goodness is) Goodness knows career tributes die alone(they died alone) No one mourns career tributes good news no one mourns career tributes good news no on e mourns Cato, Cato, Cato!_

Hercules cried and fled the scene he as disgusted and appalled . Much to his surprise his dad Haymitch and the co-victor Peeta came after him. "Look son" Haymitch started," Don't you dare call me that you watched one of your children die for people you didn't even know." He stomped off. Peeta said" Dad should we go after him ." "No let him cool off."

What do you think please review


	2. No Good Deed

No Good Deed

Hercules fled to the outskirts of the capitol and screamed :

_Cato!_

Meanwhile in a dark dungeon Cato watched his younger brother in torture wanting to comfort him and tell him he was all right but he couldn't

_I don't even know what trick I ought to try Cato all ready gone from bleeding one more disaster I can add to my generous supply. _

_No good deed goes unpunished no act of charity goes unresnted no good deed goes unpunished that's my new creed My road of good intentions led where such roads always lead no good deed goes unpunished._

_Glimmer _

_Marvel and Clove_

_Cato_

_Cato!_

_One question haunts and hurts to much to much to mention was it really good or just seeking attention Is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice cold eye if that's all good deeds are maybe that's the reason why._

_No good deed goes unpunished all helpful urges should be circumvented no good deed goes unpunished sure I meant well but look at what well meant did _

_All right enough so be it so be it then let everyone be agreed I'm a villain through and through since I could not succeed Cato saving you I promise no good deed will I attempt to do again ever again_

_No good deed will I do again._

Peeta walks in and says, "Hercules I have something to tell you I'm your middle sibling and Cato was my brother as well. " "You liar!", Hercules spat. "You expect me to believe that and forgive you when you took my precious brother from me." Cato starts crying for his younger sibling in his dark cold cell.

Sorry about less story in this chapter but it will get better I promise


	3. Take Me to Heaven

**I don't own Hunger Games or the music I'm using**

_3 months after 74__th__ Hunger Games_

Peeta sighed "Haymitch why are we going to this nightclub"

"Because "slurred Haymitch "your younger brother Hercules is there"

"Doing what" said Peeta "He's a lounge singer now, Peeta" said Haymitch with seriousness

Peeta's mouth dropped

They walked inside and sat down

Then the lights lit up on the stage

Peeta saw three silhouettes one male in the middle obviously the lead singer the other two females on each side

They turned around Hercules was wearing a metallic gold low cut V neck and tight black jeans he wore Reds cowboy boots His red hair slicked back and long his green eyes looked mischievous and flirtatious towards the crowd. One of the backup singers also had wavy red hair in a classic night singer style she wore a leopard skin dress that was really short and purple shorts under it. She also wore purple thigh high go go boots and had light blue eyes. The other backup singer wore a long red dress with a big slit up to the thigh on one side she had straight blond hair also done in a similar style to her counterpart's she wore red high heels and had dark blue eyes.

Then Hercules started to sing

_I've been thinking about ya since receiving your call_

They moved in very um interesting movements

_Can't see living without ya you got me mind, soul, body, and all_

_Backups: Pray and I pray every night and each day _

_Hercules: Hoping that you'll drop a line _

_Backups: Pray and I pray till you sweep me away_

_Hercules: straight to cloud number nine_

_All: Aww you are simply to divine_

They walked of the stage into the crowd

_Take me to heaven_

_Hercules Take me to ecstasy _

_Backups: Ecstasy_

_Hercules: I'll give you all I've got cause nothing's as hot as when you groove with me_

_Backups: No, no, no, no_

_Hercules: And when you strut your stuff and do your thing I just can't help surrendering _

_All: you're so strong you're so sweet you're what makes me complete_

_Hercules: I just worship at your feet_

_All: Take Me to Heaven _

_Take Me to Kingdom Come_

_Backups: I'll take any vow_

_Hercules: just take me now_

_All: Take me, take me higher, take me, and take me higher higher ow_

_Hercules: don't know how you do what you do_

_Backups: Ah Ah_

He walked and sat at their table he winked flirtatiously

_Hercules: it's like you're almost too good to be true _

_Backups: Ah Ah_

_All: You're my hope you're my dream you rock my world you reign supreme_

"Now all of you", yelled Hercules "In honor of these two district twelve victors we have a new dance move we call it the 'Nightlock' got to make them love it girls"

Peeta had a bad feeling about this

_He's got the boogie that moves my soul _

_He's go the boogie makes me lose control beep beep_

_Take me to heaven take me to paradise_

_I'll get on my knees just take me please _

_Take me now_

Hercules watched as Peeta and Haymitch came backstage what can I do ya for


	4. Background

**Okay sorry I have not updated this story in a while I've been busy the below chapter will explain what you don't understand about the fic I hope enjoy xoxo**

**GoldenFalcon123**

"Hello Haymitch and Peeta" said Hercules sweetly. He did not want to talk to his father or brother. He remembered them somewhat. You see Hercules's mother had been an actress who lived in the Capitol, she was however originally from District Two, she never liked the Hunger Games like most natives of her district which is why she pursued acting and became so popular in her home district that she was able to move to the Capitol. That's where she met his dad Haymitch who was recovering from his games. Well, the two fell in love and had three children, their eldest son Cato, then Peeta, and then Hercules. As children Hercules and Cato were abducted after their mother died Cato was two and Hercules a baby. President Snow took them and raised them while Haymitch gave Peeta to the Mellarks. Anyway now that Cato was dead because of his father and brother Hercules hated them. "Why are you two here in this bar," said Hercules. "Well we are your family and wanted to visit you and why are you working in a dump like this," said Haymitch. "Well it's a little too late to play daddy dearest don't you agree especially since you watched you own son my only brother get killed and did nothing to help him!" screamed Hercules with tears running down his face. "Now get out!" he screamed. Peeta said "I'm sorry if it makes you feel better." And with that Peeta and Haymitch left the crying Hercules alone.


End file.
